The invention relates to extracting energy, and, more particularly, to extracting electrical power from a mechanical disturbance.
A transducer, for example, a piezoelectric transducer, which converts mechanical energy to electrical energy can be used to extract electrical power from a disturbance. It is known to use piezoelectric transducers to extract power from, for example, ocean waves.